Working on Impulse
by SpazzyPuppyCrap
Summary: You know when you do something accidentally that turns out too good? Well that happened to me, only maybe it wasn't so good after all, because doing my first interrogation on an S-rank criminal isn't exactly my idea of fun.SasoriXoc?


**Working On Impulse**

**Chapter one:  
**

"The intruders were spotted this morning around 6 A.M. As they acted suspiciously we followed them, after a while they were positively identified as S-rank criminals. After calling for backup we confronted them, a total of 40 men were lost, and only one of the two were captured." I read the beginning of the report out loud, narrowing my eyes at the number of lost shinobi.

I was promoted to ANBU a few days ago, after completing a B-rank mission which greatly pleased my superiors. Unfortunately, as all beginning ANBU, I don't get many missions anymore. I'm expected to train my ass off during the time I'm not dealing with prisoners.

As the report said, an S-rank criminal was arrested today, well more like yesterday now, but the point is I have to go with Katashi; Kumogakure's number one torture expert and a very creepy man he is indeed.

"Chinatsu?" I jumped at the mention of my name and turned to see a very tall man with shaggy chestnut hair, pitch black eyes and scars all over his face: Katashi in person. He smirked at my jumpiness and motioned for me to follow him.

"Don't look scared when we get down there, these kind of guys can smell fear a mile away and they'll use it against you." He instructed as we shuffled down yet another flight of stairs and then another heavy metal door was unbolted so we could continue.

I nodded silently as I looked around. I've never been this far into the prison before, I usually only get minor criminals to deal with, and by the looks of it this is the safest and most unbreachable place in the whole village.

Come to think of it I've never been face to face with an S-rank criminal before, but if I had I probably wouldn't be around to tell the tale.

Another flight of stairs behind us and we got to the biggest door I had ever seen, it had about ten different locks on it, all sealed by a special jutsu that the guards took a good five minutes to undo.

The next door was a plain wooden one, with no fancy locks on it, in fact it wasn't locked at all. Katashi put his hand on the knob then turned to me.

"If it gets too gory for you and you feel like throwing up, the bathroom is through there." He flashed a sadistic smirk as he pointed to the door to the right of the one that we were standing in front of.

I swallowed nervously and nodded, satisfied he pushed the door open and walked in, I followed shutting the door behind me. I took a while to adjust to the dim lighting but once I had my eyes went straight to the boy tied to the chair in the middle of the room. He looked up at me, his hazel eyes were bored beyond belief and what I assumed to be red hair looked almost brown in the light. I have to say my initial fear had completely gone, he looked younger than me, and totally inoffensive. I think there must have been a mix up somewhere, because there's no way this brat took out 40 of our best shinobi.

"So are you going to give us so info or do I have to get out of you the hard way?" Asked Katashi showing off another of his creepy smirks, the criminal's eyes snapped from me to him; his bored expression still in place.

"I honestly doubt you have any way of making me talk." His voice was surprisingly deep for someone who probably wasn't over sixteen, and the most striking of all was the monotone of it. He _really_ didn't care.

Katashi laughed, it sent chills down my spine, "We'll see about that," Replied the torture expert, whilst pulling out a kunai.

"I'll start off nice, so just scream when you give up and I'll think about stopping."

The redhead scoffed, looking up so he could keep his eyes on Katashi as he walked towards him.

I heard the kunai go through the fabric of his cloak, more pressure was applied on it, yet the boy's expression didn't revert from boredom once. There was a 'clunk' and Katashi moved away, his eyes wide.

"What the hell are you?" He asked in an unusual tone for the master of sadism. The redhead just smirked, as he shifted in an attempt to get a bit more comfortable.

What does he mean by "what is he?", the next thing I knew Katashi had left the room leaving me there with the "supposed" criminal by myself. I still think there's been a mix up.

"Are you going to try and get me to talk too, brat?" I narrowed my eyes at the 'brat' part.

"Oi, I'm older than you, you can't call me brat." I pointed out, he rolled his eyes at me.

"Has literacy not hit this country yet?" Was his only response, I frowned. What's that suppose to mean? And exactly what am I suppose to be doing here? The guy I was told to observe seems to have quit...

I decided to read the end of the report that had been given to me, then I can improvise until someone qualified comes along. I really hope someone qualified comes along.

So they killed a rich guy, got attacked by our ninjas, one of them got caught and this guy came back to help him out and got caught instead? That's odd. I turned to the next page, apparently his name is Akasuna no Sasori? And he left his village nearly twenty years ago? Hold on, that's ridiculous! I knew there had been a mix up, this guy isn't even in his twenties yet.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking over at him, he threw me an incredulous look.

"You're in charge of interrogating me and you don't even know who i am?"

"No, no. I'm not in charge of interrogating you, I was suppose to watch but then...Well I'm not sure, what I'm suppose to do here to tell the truth."

"I got a novice? What an insult."

"Well yes, but- Hey I'm not completely useless!" I shouted, catching the end of his sentence, he rolled his eyes. I regained my composure before continuing:

"Look the point is, you're not Sasori. I don't know how there was a mix up, or why you're playing along with it but-"

"What makes you say that?" He interrupted, I gave him a dry look.

"It says 'Sasori' left Suna nearly twenty years ago. You're like what? Sixteen?"

"I'm thirty-three, not that it's any of your business."

"You're a loony."

He glared at me, "You don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't, if you were in your thirties you would look at least a little older." I reasoned. For once in my life my logic is indisputable.

"Tch, I just turned-" He stopped himself and smirked, "You're better at this game than you look. That sort of trick won't work again though."

Huh? I don't get it. What am I considered to have done?

The door behind me opened and one of the ANBU pocked his head around the corner, "The captain wants to see you."

I nodded and walked out, then all the way up all the stairs again and into the main hall where the ANBU captain was waiting. I've screwed up again haven't I?

"Chinatsu I was watching your interaction with Sasori," He started in a very solemn voice, causing me to pale even more. I wasn't suppose to talk to him at all was I?

"I am very impressed. You almost tricked him into talking, you will now be in charge of this case. Get as much information out of him as you can, everyone here will be at your disposition if you need them." After that he left without another word.

Did I just get a promotion? And...well...What the fuck?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I've had the idea in the back of my mind for a while now, and decided to write it out today. Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome :D**


End file.
